moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Marge Thompson
Marge Thompson (portrayed by Ronee Blakley) was the mother of Nancy Thompson in the slasher film series A Nightmare on Elm Street. A severely depressed woman who dealt with her problems through drink, she dismisses her daughter's claims that Freddy Krueger is responsible for the string of murders occurring on Elm Street. Marge was part of the vigilante posse who had killed Krueger to put an end to his original child murder spree and would also be the fourth and final of Freddy's victims in the first film. History Marge probably married Donald Thompson in the late 1950s. In 1966, Marge gave birth to her daughter, Nancy, and treated her with royalty. However, in 1968 she saw how child-murderer, Freddy Krueger, was announced not guilty and participated with other parents in killing him without a trial. In the early 1970s she and her husband Donald got divorced, and Nancy Thompson stayed with her mother. In 1981, Tina Gray, her daughter's friend, was murdered. Tina's boyfriend Rod Lane was arrested because the police thought he killed Tina. Soon, however, he was strangled to death by his own bed sheets while he was still in jail. Nancy kept on telling her that it was Freddy Krueger who was responsible and that he lived in the dreams of the teenagers. Marge eventually ended up taking Nancy to a dream clinic, where everything went downhill after that. She bought bars that she put up on the windows and locked the doors to keep Nancy in. Later, Marge, apparently drunk, takes Nancy down to the basement, where she reveals the truth about Freddy Krueger to her. (In a deleted scene, Marge reveals to Nancy that she wasn't always an only child. She, along with Tina, Rod, and Glen, each had an older brother or sister that was killed by Freddy when he was alive). She assures her that he cannot hurt her because she, along with the other parents, had burned him alive. After the death of her boyfriend Glen Lantz, Nancy takes matters into her own hands and goes into her dreams one last time in an attempt to bring Freddy Krueger out into the real world and defeat him. The battle between Nancy and Freddy begins and he falls into some booby traps that Nancy had set up before she fell asleep. After luring him into the basement, she covers him in flammable liquid and sets him on fire. She locks him down in the basement long enough to call her father over to help her. Death Unfortunately, Krueger had gotten away and both rush upstairs to discover that Krueger, still on fire, had throttled Marge to death. Both Nancy and her father watch mystified as Marge's burnt body sinks into the bed and disappears. "Death" In the film's final scene, Nancy steps out of her house along with her mother. It is a bright day and Marge waves goodbye to Nancy as she gets into a car with her friends who are all still alive. The scene is actually just another nightmare as the convertible's roof unfolds over the car, its colours matching Freddy's striped sweater. Marge smiles and waves as her daughter screams for help while the car drives off of its own volition. Suddenly, Freddy's bladed hand smashes through the small window behind Marge and drags her back inside and out of sight. The exact cause of Marge's death remains debatable as there are conflicting accounts of what happened in the following two Nightmare films. In A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, Jesse Walsh claims that Marge committed suicide in the living room of the house at 1428 Elm Street. In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Nancy states that her mother died in her sleep. While it could be that Freddy had killed Marge when he attacked her, it is also possible that Marge may have died from alcohol poisoning as she was seen with a bottle of vodka on her nightstand just prior to her death and was shown throughout the film cradling a bottle. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Humans Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Mysterious Deaths Category:Uncertain Fate Category:Murder Victims Category:Death by Immolation Category:Death by Asphyxiation Category:Last to Go